poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Actions
Actions are the regular choices that a polity can make in Paths of Civilization, separate from special options that may pop up from time to time. Guild, Priest, Trader, Yeomen, Urban tags indicate faction actions. Quality tags indicate actions affected by the Quality traitline (currently Divinely Glorious Elites), adding a Wealth cost but a Culture/Tech/Mysticism benefit. Note that these are not explicitly shown in the quest. IW3 tags indicate actions affected by Level 3 Ironworks, reducing Wealth costs or increasing Wealth/Econ income, but increasing Tech cost. Actions A Adjust Faction Actions – Modify the balance of control between the king and the factions * S: Up to two of the following: take control of a faction action, release a controlled faction action, assign an action to repeat, or de-assign a repeating action. If assigning an action this also consumes a Secondary action this turn which is immediately used on repeat as a Secondary, while if de-assigning the action it degrades the action to a Secondary this turn and frees up the action next turn. An explicit exception to this is with Megaprojects, which end freely upon completion and ramp up immediately so long as there is another supporting action. * Obtained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9723627/ Parliamentary Reform]. Art Patronage GuildPriestQuality - Wealth of the first and second kind can be used to create wealth of the third kind to the benefit of all * S: -1 Econ, -4 Wealth, +3 Culture, +1 Prestige, potential innovations x2 * M: -1 Econ, -8 Wealth, +5 Culture, +1 Prestige, higher chance of innovations x2 * First obtained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8250804/ Long live the king] B Black SoilYeomen - There are many places that could benefit from further black soil, but making more is starting to take up more resources than it is currently returning * S: +2-3 Econ Expansion, -1 tech * M: -2 Econ, 1 Forest Slot Consumed, -1 tech, +6 Econ Expansion, other effects King * Invented in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Developments]. Build Chariots QualityIW3 - The vehicle of the elite, chariots are the most effective way of waging war the People know, or at least that’s what their drivers say. * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 tech, +2 Martial, +1 Culture * M: -2 Econ, -8 Wealth, -1 tech, +5 Martial, +2 Culture, +1 Prestige * Originally "Build War Wagons", introduced by Gwygoytha in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8039025/ Unstoppable] and made available as an action in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8041063/ Disappointment]; upgraded to "Build War Carts" in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8076560/ War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos' Response]; upgraded to "Build Chariots" in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8310835/ Good of the Land]. It is degrading in martial strength due to chariots steadily becoming obsolete. Build Docks GuildTraderIW3 - With large numbers of ships being built, a new place to store them all, the goods they bring in, and a place to build them might be a good idea * S: -1 Econ, +1 Diplo, increased trade power * M: -2 Econ, -1 tech, +3 Diplo, potential for new innovations x2, increased trade power * First obtained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8632942/ Strange arguments]. Build Ceramics Kilns GuildIW3 – With similar demands for high temperature kilns, glass and fine pottery are growing increasingly close together *S: -2 Econ, -4 Tech, 1 Sustainable Forest used, +3 Wealth, +3 Culture, chance of new innovations x2 *M: -3 Econ, -5 Tech, 2 Sustainable Forest used, +3 Wealth, +7 Culture, increased chance of new innovations x2 * Note: Replaced the Build Glassworks and Build Porcelain Works actions in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9629429/ Expensive Free Labour]. Build Glassworks was first obtained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8676765/ Oncoming Storm]. Build Porcelain Works was invented in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9083363/ Intervening in foreign internal affairs]. Build Gymnasium IW3 - With the games on people's minds, a place to train for them would be most useful. +2 to Games, +1 non-primary Tolerance * S: -2 Wealth, -2 Culture, -1 tech, +2 Bonus to Games rolls per turn, +1 non-primary Martial tolerance * M: -4 Wealth, -3 Culture, -1 tech, +5 Bonus to Games rolls per turn, +1 non-primary Martial tolerance * First obtained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9074369/ Golden Stars Warning]. Build Mills QualityIW3 - By harnessing the power of flowing water, work can be done, freeing up considerable amounts of labour * S: -4 Wealth, -3 Tech, +4 Econ, potential for innovation x2 * M: -6 Wealth, -3 Tech, +6 Econ, increased potential for innovation x2 * Invented in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8784834/ Questionable patronage]. Build Roads YeomenQualityIW3 - New roads can better tie the people together, so more could be useful. (21/55) +7 Centralization Tolerance (Max additional tolerance for government: 10) * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -2 Tech, +1 Centralization, +1 Diplo, other effects * M: -3 Econ, -2 Wealth, -3 Tech, +2 Centralization, +2 Diplo, other effects Build Theatre UrbanIW3 - Having a place for the presentation of plays should be a great way to propagate the People's culture and entertain the masses * S: -1 Wealth, -1 Culture, -1 tech, +4 Culture end of turn, other effects * M: -2 Wealth, -1 Culture, -1 tech, +4 Culture end of turn, +2 Culture next turn, other effects Build Wall Urban - The practice of building city walls has reached new heights with access to superior tools making the cutting of stone simpler (34/66 significant walls, 4/45 massive walls) * S: -2 Econ, +1 significant walls * M: -4 Econ, +1 massive walls Build Watchtowers Yeomen - Stone and brick towers for warriors to sit in and scan the horizon for trouble, these towers can help stave off raids and improve response against attacks. (35% coverage) * S: -1 Econ, +5% coverage * M: -1 Econ, +10% coverage C Change Policy - Adjust the current Policy to one better fitting the situation * S: Change Active Policy to one of the available ones listed below ** Balanced - Takes whatever actions seem reasonable. Expand Economy is considered a Policy action for interaction with other effects ** Connection - Builds watchtowers, palaces, harbours and roads ** Expansion - Builds new settlements and roads ** Industrial Infrastructure – Surveys, builds mines, and builds manufacturing facilities ** Knowledge and Spirituality - Builds temples, libraries, and academies ** Mass Levy - While this policy is active, the sum of Econ + Wealth + (Sum of Ironworks Levels) x2 added to Temp Martial Score one combat phase after policy activated, but Expand Econ and most Wealth generating actions disabled while this policy active. Otherwise acts as the Offensive Policy ** Megaproject Support - Provinces can spend actions in support of a megaproject ** Offence - Can recruit warriors and specialists, can send war actions against declared enemies ** Progress - Takes study actions and patronage ** Restoration - Takes stability improving actions ** Rural Infrastructure – Builds forests, roads, and salterns ** Sea Control – Builds harbours and warships, sends out sailing missions ** Trade - Sends out trade missions, produce art and luxuries ** Urban Infrastructure – Urban extended projects * S: Change up to two Passive Policies (6/6) to one of the available ones listed below ** Agriculture (+5 Econ, -5 Econ Expansion, -2 Tech/turn) ** Diplomacy (+1 Diplo/turn) ** Skullduggery (+1 Intrigue/turn, -2 Diplo) x1 ** Trade (+1 Wealth/turn) ** Armament (+1 Martial/turn) ** Patronage (+1 Culture/turn) ** Mysticism (+1 Mysticism/turn) ** Industry (+1 Tech/turn) ** City Support (6 Econ cost for True Cities offset each turn, -2 Tech) x1 ** Expansion (So long as there is land to expand into, +2 Econ Expansion/turn, reduces threshold to produce new provinces the longer active) ** Innovation (Extra 2.5 innovation rolls each turn, -1 Wealth, -1 Tech) ** Administrative Infrastructure (+2 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (harbour, governor palace, colossal wall, academy)/turn) ** Spiritual Infrastructure (+1 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (Temple, observatory, library, academy)/turn) ** Hygiene Infrastructure (+2 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (Aqueduct, bath houses, salterns)/turn)x4 ** Trade Infrastructure (+1 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (markets, harbours, salterns)/turn) ** Urban Infrastructure (+1 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (Aqueduct, bath houses, block housing, harbour, ironworks, marketplace, academy)/turn) ** Defence (+1 wall progress/turn) x1 ** Special: Forestry (+1 Sustainable Forest and -1 Tech & Econ Expansion/turn) ** Special: Vassal Support (+1 Subordinate while active, increases Loyalty while active at less than full subordinates) D Develop Intrigue Web UrbanTrader - With contacts in the right places, all sorts of fun things can be done * S: -2 Wealth, -3 Diplo, +1 Intrigue * M: -4 Wealth, -4 Diplo, +2 Intrigue Diplomatic Mission Trader – Contact with the outside world is expensive, but can bring its own rewards * S: -2 Wealth, additional effects depending on target, +1-2 Diplo * M: -2 Wealth, -1 Econ, additional effects depending on target, +1 Diplo, +1-3 Diplo end of turn, +0-2 Wealth end of turn Distribute Land - By reworking the distribution of land, the king can improve tax income and reduce pressures administrative overhead. 0/4 Progress to Min Centralization increase *S: -1 Centralization, +2 Wealth *M: -2 Centralization, +5 Wealth, +1 Progress E Enforce Justice - The king is a servant of the law, and he can use the army to remind people of that fact GJ * S: 1 Stability, +1-3 Centralization * M: 1 to 2 Stability, +2-3 Centralization * the more settlements with walls outside of the capital, particularly large walls, the less effective this action is *Max Stability: Legitimacy Efficient Charcoal Kilns GuildIW3 - With better processes, large Guild controlled kilns can be built to efficiently turn wood into charcoal * S: -1 Econ, -2 Tech, -2 Sustainable Forest used * M: -2 Econ, -2 Wealth, -2 Tech, -3 Sustainable Forest used, other effects Note: Efficient Charcoal production cannot take the total Sustainable Forest usage below 1/2 of the total Expand Economy YeomenIW3 - Encourage the growth of food producing activities such as farming, pastures, or fishing, depending on where focus is placed * S: +7 Econ, -3 tech, -7 Econ Expansion, tech potential additional effects Expand Forests PriestsYeomenIW3 - The People have knowledge of how to regrow and repair forests, which extends to bringing them to places they have never been, with considerable effort. With charcoal now in higher demand, can also provide a sustainable supply. * S: -3 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, grows forest, +2 Econ next turn if in settled territory and controlled, potential discoveries, +1 Sustainable Forest * M: -4 Econ, -4 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, grows forest, +4 Econ next turn if in settled and controlled territory, improved odds of success, other effects, +2 Sustainable Forest F Found Colony - When a province gets too distant, sometimes it is best to grant it additional autonomy so that they can get down to the business of working the land and gathering resources without needing to talk to the king about every little thing. Current Target: Spirit Channel * S: -1 Econ, 4 Econ Transfer, -2 Martial, founds colony to produce raw resources Found Free City - Cities are hard to manage, giving them increased autonomy to manage themselves will reduce administrative overhead. Current Possibility: Blackmouth, Sacred Forest, Stallionpen * S: Transfer 2 Econ and Econ Expansion, converts True City to Free City. Free Cities now produce a Passive Policy of their choice in activity each turn Found March - Sometimes you need an extra buffer between you and hostile powers, or a place to stash excess warriors. Current Target: Spirit Channel, Northern Steppe, Northwestern Steppe * S: -5 Martial, 2 Econ transfer, founds march to take independent martial actions Found Mercenary Company - With new coinage, those who fight for less than savoury reasons can be bargained with more effectively. Paid well they can enhance your forces, or can be hired out to other groups, but beware of having them sit around without pay! * S: -8 Martial, -2 Wealth per turn in your employ, +1 Wealth per turn if hired out to another group, or 0 Wealth per turn and adds directly to Martial score Found Trading Post - When doing long distance trading, sometimes having your own infrastructure in place at the other end can be quite useful. Current Target: Steppe Portage (risky) * S: -3 Diplo, -2 Wealth, -1 Econ, 2 Econ Transfer, -2 Martial, founds trading post to generate Wealth and Diplomacy H Hunt Troublemakers - Those who would do harm to the kingdom rarely plan this openly, so subtle methods are needed to find them and root them out * S: -1 Intrigue, information on problems * M: -1 Intrigue, -2 Wealth, -2 Diplo, 0 to +1 Stability, information on problems I Increase Cement Production GuildIW3 – While this material can use the same kilns as for pottery and glassmaking, it benefits more from raw size and throughput than the more precise control of those materials, and the other artisans complain if you take up their space with cement * S: -1 Econ, -4 Wealth, -3 Tech, 1 sustainable forest used, certain projects boosted, other effects * M: -2 Econ, -6 Wealth, -4 Tech, 1 sustainable forest used, certain projects boosted, other effects Influence Subordinate - By transferring specialists and teachers to subordinates they can be nudged into behaving more to the liking of the core provinces * S: -2 Diplo, Transfer 2 Econ, Wealth, Culture, Tech, and Mysticism; influences subordinate culture * M: -3 Diplo, Transfer 3 Econ, Wealth, Culture, Tech, and Mysticism; significantly influences subordinate culture, +1 Loyalty Integrate Colony - Part of the colony of Western Wall, Txolla, or Hatvalley can be integrated into the People more fully, transitioning from a Colony to a province * S: -6 Diplomacy, gain Econ and Martial from integrating Colony * M: Same as above, completes at mid-turn Integrate March - Better communications and administration means that the Heaven's Hawk can be integrated into the People more fully, transitioning from a March to a province *S: -6 Diplomacy, gain Econ and Martial from integrating March *M: Same as above, completes at mid-turn Integrate Vassal - Now in contact with the core territories, the lowlanders can be brought more fully into the traditions of the People * S: -4 Diplomacy, transitions vassal to March or Colony * M: -8 Diplomacy, transitions portion of vassal to full province, converts rest to March or Colony Improve Annual Festival QualityIW3 - A festival for every season, but their expansion can help put the People at ease and teach good practices. * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, +1 Stability, +1 Culture, chance for additional effects * M: -2 Econ, -2 Wealth, +1 Stability, +3 Culture, chance for additional effects * Max Stability: Legitimacy - 1 Invite to Games Trader - There are some of your neighbours who might be convinced to come (back) to the Games * S: -1 Diplo to invite most neighbours, -3 to invite a Great Power (currently Khemetri) L Launch Intrigue Mission - Whether inside or out of the kingdom, more offensive uses of intrigue can be used to attempt to gain an advantage * S: -1 Intrigue, -3 Diplo, -3 Wealth, begins an intrigue event in target location * S: -2 Intrigue, -4 Diplo, -5 Wealth, begins an intrigue event in target location with higher odds of success M More Warships GuildTraderQuality '''- Many standard boats are no longer things need to worry about, but warships are something else entirely * S: -3 Econ, -4 Wealth, -2 Martial, +1 Naval, additional effects * M: -3 Econ, -8 Wealth, -3 Martial, +2 Naval, additional effects N '''New Settlement Yeomen - There are a few new sites that could have new settlements placed on them: northern Blackriver (+3, moderate mineral, 0/6 province), internal reorg (+3, 4/10 places available) * S: -1 Econ, +1 Econ and Mysticism end of turn, increases number Econ Expansion depending on environment, +1 Province progress * M: +1 Econ and Mysticism, increases Econ Expansion, +2 Province progress P Plant Cash Crops - Drugs PriestsYeomenIW3 – Some crops produce peculiar effects on the mind that can be in high demand for spiritual and medical uses. Available: Hemp, Poppies * S: -2 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +1 Mysticism, +5 Wealth * M: -3 Econ, -4 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +1 Mysticism, +9 Wealth, other effects Plant Cash Crops - Textiles GuildYeomenIW3 – Planting these water and soil hungry crops can produce large quantities of useful fibres for sturdy ropes and comfortable clothing. Available: Hemp, Cotton, Flax * S: -3 Econ, -5 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +8 Wealth, +1 Diplo with boats, +1 Econ next turn other effects * M: -5 Econ, -6 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +9 Wealth, +2 Diplo with boats, +1 Culture, +1 Econ next turn, other effects Plant Cash Crops – Luxuries YeomenIW3 – These crops are those that make life a bit more vibrant, flavourful, and exciting. Available: Wine, Dyes, Spices * S: -2 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +4 Wealth, +2 Culture, other effects * M: -5 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, -1 tech, +8 Wealth, +2 Culture, other effects Proclaim Glory - By using art the King can promote people to trust his decisions; modified by Diplomacy skill * S: -3 Culture, -1 Econ, +1 Legitimacy, +1 Stability, potential +1 Prestige * M: -6 Culture, -2 Econ, +1 Legitimacy, +2 Stability, +1 Prestige * Max Stability: Legitimacy R Raise Army QualityIW3 - More men can be inducted into the ranks of the warriors every year and not face major food shortfalls * S: -2 Econ, -4 Wealth, -1 Tech, +5 Martial, +1 Culture, potential additional effects * M: -3 Econ, -8 Wealth, -1 Tech, +9 Martial, +2 Culture, potential additional effects * 2M: -4 Econ, -8 Wealth, -1 Tech, +2 Culture, founds Martial 10 Mercenary Company Retraining - When there are more warriors than the People know what to do with, it may be a good idea to find them something else to do * S: -4 Martial, -2 Econ Expansion, +2 Econ, Culture, and Tech * M: -6 Martial, -3 Econ Expansion, +3 Econ, Culture, and Tech Restoration of Order - The people are uncertain, and into that uncertainty bad behaviour can flow. Send in the warriors to reassure people and root out corruption and dissent, restoring the proper function of the People, at the cost of disturbing their confidence that the king has their best interests at heart. Max Stability: Legitimacy-1 * S: Gain 0 to 2 Stability at a cost of -1 Legitimacy * M: Roll twice, take best result, chance of additional +1 Stability * modified by Administrative skill S Sailing Mission Trader - Boats have proven themselves capable of exploring long distances, so what else might they discover along the shores of the sea? Sailing missions can also locate pirates. * S: Potential new discoveries * M: -1 Econ, improved odds of success Salt Gift Trader - With the saltern, the People have access to tremendous amounts of salt, which can be used to awe outsiders * S: -5 Wealth, random amount of Diplomacy, Culture, and Prestige generated (min. 1 of each) and the possibility of Mysticism generation * M: -8 Wealth, random amount of Diplomacy, Culture, Mysticism, and Prestige generated (min. 1 of each) Study Alchemy PriestIW3 - Materials can be made to transform their form through special treatment. What wonders can be discovered in this process? * S: -2 Mysticism, -4 Wealth, potential new discoveries x2 * M: -4 Mysticism, -6 Wealth, -1 Econ, increased chance of new discoveries x2 Study Health PriestIW3 - What secrets of nature can be used to improve the health of the People? * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, potential new discoveries x2 * M: -1 Econ, -4 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, -1 tech increased odds of success x2 Study Metal PriestGuildIW3 - Iron and copper, gold and silver, what other secrets are hidden in metal and stone? * S: -1 Econ, -4 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, +1 Tech, small chance of new insights x2 * M: -1 Econ, -6 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, improved chance of new insights x2 Study Stars PriestIW3 - What secrets do the heavens hold when you study the stars and their motions carefully? * S: -1 Wealth, -1 tech, +2 Mysticism, gives mid-turn astrological predictions Cannot be used as a Main action Support Artisans GuildIW3 - With the growing importance of skilled artisans to the maintenance of society, additional support may sometimes be needed * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, +2 Tech, +1 Culture, potential innovations x2 * M: -1 Econ, -8 Wealth, +4 Tech, +1 Culture, higher chance of innovations x2 Support Sacred Orders PriestsIW3 – The various sacred orders of specialist warriors provide a number of benefits and special skills, but require considerable investment * S: -3 Econ, -3 Mysticism, -10 Wealth, -1 Tech, +5 Martial, +1 Light Cavalry, +2 Culture, other effects * M: -4 Econ, -4 Mysticism, -12 Wealth, -1 Tech, +7 Martial, +2 Light Cavalry, +3 Culture, other effects Support Subordinate - Send resources over to a subordinate state to help prop them up. * S: Transfer 2 Econ and Martial, chance of +1 Loyalty * M: Transfer 4 Econ and Martial, at least +1 Loyalty Support Faction - Use influence to increase the power of a faction. * S: -4 Culture, +2 Faction Power, +1 Time to current quest Suppress Faction - Use influence to curb the power of a faction. * S: -2 Stability, -5 Culture, -2 Faction Power, current faction quest fails but consequences negated Survey Lands YeomenTrader - What interesting discoveries are within the People's lands? * S: Potential new discoveries * M: -1 Econ, improved odds of success T Terrify - You've killed cities, walls will not keep your enemies safe * S: -3 Diplo, can force minors to become vassals or integrate, can cause major civilizations to lose Stability Special: Not applicable to nomads, efficiency greatly improved by performing a War Mission against the target the same turn Warning: Crit fails can cause backlash, losing Stability Trade Mission Trader - Sending a major caravan to another large group can bring new opportunities and find out more about the outside world * S: -2 Diplo, additional effects depending on target, +1-2 Wealth * M: -2 Diplo, -1 Econ, additional effects depending on target, +1 Wealth, +1-5 Wealth end of turn W War Mission - You can send raiding parties against groups that have declared themselves hostile. Can only declare war if you have a valid casus belli (currently only if someone declares war first) * S: Potential loss of Martial, can prevent Econ and Diplo damage when being attacked, can damage enemy Martial and Diplo * M: Probable loss of Martial, can prevent Econ and Diplo damage when being attacked, can damage enemy Martial, Diplo, and Econ, always has a mid-turn decision point Extended Projects Extended Projects are major infrastructure projects that take more than a single Main action to complete but aren't as all consuming as megaprojects Urban Projects * Aqueduct Urban - Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 Progress. Completion adds +1 Econ Expansion, increases City Attraction by 1, can allow for the formation of another True City, and decreases disease roll penalty for True Cities. ** Level 1: Stonepen (0/3), Hatmouth (0/3), Yellowshore (0/3) ** Level 2: Redhills (1/6), Valleyhome (1/6), Sacred Forest (0/3), Blackmouth (0/6), Stallionpen (0/6), Valleyguard (0/3), Lower Valleyhome (0/3) ** Level 3: Redshore (3/6) * Bath Urban - Any city with an aqueduct may have a bath. Each {S} committed consumes 3 Wealth and 4 Tech for 3 Progress, and then ties up 1 Sustainable Forest once complete. Completion adds +1 Econ Expansion, increases City Attraction by 1, and decreases disease roll penalty for True Cities further. Redshore (9/9), Stallionpen (0/3), Valleyguard (0/3) * Block Housing Urban - Multilevel housing that allows for many, many people to be stuffed into a small area. Can only be built in locations with sufficient shipping to bring in enough external food to keep the locations fed, but can allow for Level 2 infrastructure to be built. Block Housing increases the city's City Attraction limit by 5, but decreases the limit for cities without Block Housing by (5+total number of block housing). Each Block Housing also increases the Econ tax of a True City by 1. Every {S} cost 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 progress. Redshore (6/6), Blackmouth (3/3), Valleyguard (0/3) * Colossal Walls Urban - True Cities can support truly gigantic walls. Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 1 Martial for 3 Progress. Redshore (0/9), Redhills (6/9), Valleyhome (0/9), Sacred Forest (0/9), Blackmouth (0/9), Stallionpen (0/9), Valleyguard (4/9) * Harbour Guilds Traders – These sophisticated sea transport hubs allow for the efficient mass loading and unloading of ships. Each {S} Costs 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 progress. At level 1 Harbours grant +1 Interconnectivity, +2 Max Interconnectivity, and allow for +1 Block Housing Level. Redshore (0/3), Blackmouth (0/3), Hatmouth (0/3), Yellowshore (0/3) * Ironworks Guild - Huge, centralized centers of iron production, these facilities make high quality iron tools cheaper and more widely available. Every facility adds +1 Econ, -1 EE, -1 Tech to the Expand Economy action. Level 2 and higher also increase the effect of Agriculture and City Support policies at the cost of additional Tech. Level 3 increases City Maintenance by 1 Econ a turn, but produces 1 Tech/turn and changes certain action costs. Each level increases City Attraction by 1. Every {S} cost 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 progress, and each completed level of Ironworks also consume an additional 2 sustainable forest. Valleyhome (0/3), Redshore (9/9), Redhills (MP), Blackmouth (0/3) * Marketplace UrbanTrader - A more significant section than what is typically found in most settlements, these sorts of markets are meant to service massive urban populations. Level 1 transforms 100% of the Econ spent on a True or Free City into Wealth income. Level 2 adds 25% of the Econ spent as Culture. Level 3 expands the Trader action list and provides a Trader action. Each level increases City attraction by 1. Each {S} costs 4 Wealth, 3 Culture, and 1 Tech for 3 progress. Redshore (0/9), Redhills (0/3), Valleyhome (3/3), Sacred Forest (0/3), Blackmouth (3/3), Stallionpen (0/3), Valleyguard (0/3) ** Note: Marketplaces are being boosted by the Grand Bazaar megaproject. Without it, level 1 marketplaces would convert only 50% of Econ spent into Wealth, level 2 would convert 100%, level 3 would add extra Culture, etc. Patrician Projects * Academy - These centers of learning provide a well-rounded education in topics both general and esoteric, providing a more informed population who are better able to deal with the complexities of the world, although direct reference to the records can be called into question more often. Each level increases RA tolerance by 1, decreases the refund from Libraries by 1 (min. 0), and provides other effects. Each {S} committed consumes 4 Wealth, 3 Culture, and 1 Tech for 3 progress ** Redshore (0/3), Redhills (0/3), Valleyhome (0/3), Sacred Forest (0/3), Blackmouth (0/3), Stallionpen (0/3), Valleyguard (0/3), Lower Valleyhome (0/3) * Governor's Palace - Every palace lowers Min. Centralization by 0.5 and adds +1 to max interconnectivity, Temp Econ damage resistance, and adds +1 to max Martial, but also reduces Max. Centralization by 1 and can serve as the core of a breakaway state in a civil war. Each {S} costs 3 Econ and 3 Culture and produces 3 Progress Priest Projects * Library Priest - Any location with a temple and/or True City status can have a library, with each {S} committed consuming 3 Culture and 3 Mysticism for 3 progress. Completion grants Mysticism, every 2 libraries past the first increases the Mysticism refund by 1. Sacred Forest (0/3), Redshore (0/3), Redhills (0/3), Stallionpen (0/3), Blackmouth (0/3), Valleyguard (0/3), Lower Valleyhome (0/3), Horse Valley (0/3) * Temple Priest - Progress listed below, each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 Culture for 3 Progress. Completion increases Religious Authority * Observatory Priest - Certain temples can have astrological observatories, with each {S} committed consuming 3 Econ and 3 Mysticism for 3 Progress Yeomen Projects * Saltern GuildYeomen - Northshore Saltern Expansion (0/9), Southshore Saltern Expansion (0/9), Gulshore Saltern Expansion (0/3), Bleeding Cliffs Saltern (0/3), Hatshore Saltern (0/3), Yellowshore Saltern (0/3). Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 Progress. Completion gives additional Wealth and every 2 salterns or expansions increases the per turn Wealth by +1 Palace Annexes Can construct additional palace annexes, with each {S} committed consuming 2 Econ and 2 Culture for a new annex (15/17) * Great Hall Expansion * Shrine * Library * Gardens * Storehouse * Arsenal * Fortifications * Stables Reminder: 2 {S} applied to the same project = 1 {M} Additionally: 2 Mains may have non-linear effects Megaprojects Megaprojects can require many generations to complete, take an unknown amount of time to do so, and drain Econ while active, but can produce massive benefits once complete. Once chosen, the occupy the Main Focus slot until either completed or stopped early. Early stopping once started does not refund any of the investments and increases social strife. To reduce confusion, mega-projects are not listed as part of the voting project list and must be "written-in". * Boundary Passage - The Boundary Hills are rough terrain with few wells or springs, making them almost impossible to pass, but if one were to cut through the rock to install tunnels and staircases, and build some bridges, this would provide an easy but easily controllable and defensible route between the steppes and lowlands (5-8? action commitment, -2 Econ per action) * Great Dam - The river can run wild and dangerous when the rains come strong, but could it not be controlled by the same principles by which the water on the hills is channelled and contained, merely on a larger scale? (5/4-6? action commitment, -2 Econ per action) * Great Library - The libraries thus far are fine, but with many of them and one on a port location, the possibility of an even larger library where everything might be stored presents itself (2/5-7? action commitment, -3 Mysticism and Culture per action, 2/2 Econ commitment) * Triangle Canal - There is land in the north where the soil is mostly clay and can be cut efficiently, allowing for a great canal to be cut between the two forks of the Black River, from which smaller irrigation canals can be built to water the land of the Stallions, massively increasing the available well watered land (8-11? action commitment, -3 Econ and -1 Tech per action) Stewards special kicker: Pay 1 Stability to double the effort on a megaproject action, consuming twice the required per turn resources but advancing the job faster. If taking a second main action on a megaproject, requires additional Stability payment to double that as well. Category:Mechanics